Same Old, Same Old
Same Old, Same Old is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season and the ninety-eighth of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Synopsis The episode begins with the ending of episode 97 from Caboose and Sheila's perspective. Caboose asks Sheila if she sent the tank to help Church, Tucker, and Tex, which she replies "Negative." Caboose has a semi-monologue on how he thinks he should go to Red Base and help them, while Sheila comments with "Affirmative" and "Negative". Caboose just ignores her and decides to go help them. At Red Base, Wyoming and Gary still have Church and Tucker held hostage, while Tex is nowhere to be seen. Wyoming and Church exchange a little banter, then, for no apparent reason, Tucker suddenly appears extremely confused, trying to figure out "what was going on". Church wonders why Tucker is acting so strangely, and Tucker continues asking what was going on, and asked where Tex was. Church made a comment about her, to which Wyoming replied "Oh right, Tex, you mean, her?" and then un-cloaked Tex as he knocked her out with his battle rifle. While Church tried to figure out how Wyoming knew where she was, Tucker said "That's where she was last time." Wyoming and Gary think that Tucker knows about something, when Caboose runs towards the base, yelling he is going to help. Wyoming orders Gary to gun down Caboose, killing him. Church reacts very strongly to this. Sarge is looking through a sniper rifle from the Blue Base, and said a Blue just got killed by their tank. Simmons said he had Déjà Vu, possibly from Season One or that they may vaguely remember the last time loop, Grif makes a joke about "getting tanked" and beer, and Donut mysteriously walks off in the background. Back at Red Base, Gary fires on Tucker and Church, which causes them to flee behind a large rock near Caboose. Church confirms he is dead, while Tucker continues acting confused. Church yells at Tucker to make sense, when Wyoming fires his battle rifle at Church. He returns fire with his sniper rifle, which apparently incapacitates him. Tucker made a note on how whenever Wyoming got beaten, everything seem to reset, which is what happened. The same situation at the beginning of the episode at Red Base is shown again, with the same dialog going on between Church and Wyoming. Tucker, once again, appears confused, due to the time loop. Gary says "He knows." while Wyoming wonders how Tucker is "keeping up with them." They then attack Church and Tucker again, to which they flee to the same place. Tucker, while running, warns Tex that Wyoming knows where she is. She un-cloaks in confusion. Once Church and Tucker are behind the rock again, Caboose runs towards the base again, and is sniped, apparently by Wyoming. Church reacts strongly to this again. The exact scene that the Reds did before is redone, this time Sarge commenting on how a Blue got sniped. Grif made the same joke he made before, except instead of "getting tanked", he said "getting sniped". Simmons asks what the hell it's supposed to mean, and then has Déjà Vu again. Donut, once again, walks off. Tucker clarifies the situation to Church behind the rock, while Tex and Wyoming have a fire fight. Tex can be heard in the background saying "gotcha", suggesting that she defeated Wyoming. Afterwards, time loops again. This time Tucker pretends he didn't remember anything. After Wyoming knocks out Tex and says she "could never understand when she was", before he could say beaten, Tucker then quickly stabs Wyoming in the back with his sword and finishes his sentence for him. Since Tucker knew Caboose was going to be killed he in this loop he saved his life by immediately shooting a sniper rifle near his feat to scare him, Caboose then retreats back to the ship and says "okay, bye, I don't wanna help anymore" because he thinks Tucker is mean. At Blue Base, Sarge says "whoa, looks like the white guy got stabbed", Grif then thinks he has a headache and Simmons can't remember the words Déjà Vu. Church and Tucker run around to the basement of Red Base, Tucker remembers how Tex says that each Freelancer has their own AI and special armor ability, he realizes that Wyoming's armor ability is to loop small parts of time. And that he just kept doing until he was stabbed by Tucker. Tucker says it doesn't matter, as Wyoming is dead. However, Church remembers how he was trapped in the past and every time he looped he left a copy of himself, Tucker and Church enter the basement and find seven Wyoming copies, with a Banshee behind them. Whether there is any significance to the Banshee, or if it is just a mistake on Rooster Teeth's part, is currently unknown. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Fade in to Caboose listening to Church from inside Sheila... I feel dirty just writing that Church: Haha yeah! Whay it worked! I can't believe Caboose came through! How ya like that Wyoming? We even have our tank now. Booya mother fu- Caboose: Sheila, um did you send the tank out there to, help them? Sheila: Negative. Caboose: Oh, so the tank went out there, on its own. Sheila: Affirmative. Caboose: Sheila, I think they might be in trouble. Sheila: Affirmative. Caboose: I, should help them! Sheila: Affirmative. Caboose: I could go out there- Sheila: Negative. Caboose: And help them beat Wyoming- Sheila: Negative. Caboose: And save the day- Sheila: Nope. Caboose: And everyone will love me! Sheila: What? Caboose: Especially Church! Sheila: My sensors indicate you don't stand a chance. Caboose: Thanks Sheila! This is a great plan! Cut to the standoff at Red Base Wyoming: You know I really can't thank you enough for leaving your tank completely unattended. It was very kind of you old chap. Makes your defeat and humiliation so much easier. Church: Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help. I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves. Save ya some ammo. Wyoming: If it makes you feel any better your death is for a very noble cause. Church: What do you want with Tucker's kid anyway? Tucker: What? How did we get here? Church: Tucker. Tucker: What!? Church: What's wrong with you? Tucker: With me? What's happening? Church: Um... we're being held prisoner? Where the hell have you been? Tucker: What? How? I'm so confused. Church: What do you mean how? Are you retarded? Tucker: But Tex! She- Church: No. Tex will take him out. Wyoming: Oh right, Tex. You mean, her? As Wyoming says "her" he lunges forward and punches the invisible Tex, knocking her down and out Wyoming: Poor Tex. Never could figure out when she'd been beaten. Church: What? How did you know where she was? Tucker: What do you mean, that's where she was before. Church: Before what? Tucker, have you gone insane? Wyoming: Wait a minute, what's going on? Gary: I think he knows. Wyoming: I think you're right. Caboose comes charging over the hill, doing his very best "The Cavalry" impression Caboose: Church! I'm coming to help! Don't start without me! Wyoming: It's the idiot, take care of him. Quickly. Gary: Right. Tucker: Caboose, no, stay back! Don't get near the tank! Gary fires the tank's secret machine gun at Caboose, killing him Caboose: Uuuhhh! Church: Caboose! Noooo! Cut to the Reds watching from the safety of their conquered Blue Base Sarge: Whoa. Looks like the blue one just got killed by the tank. Simmons: A Blue got killed by their own tank? Man, I just had the weirdest sense of déjà vu. Grif: Hehey, speaking of getting tanked, we should see if the Blues have any beer around here. Sarge: Hey-o! Cut to Red Base, where Gary is firing the tank cannon at the Blues Tucker: Go, move! Tucker and Church run down the ramp and out in to the canyon Tucker: Look out! Church: Caboose, Caboose! Ah, fuck he's not moving! Tucker: I'm telling you he's dead. Just like last time. Church: Tucker, you are gonna start making sense right, now. That's an order. Tucker: This already happened. Wyoming shot Caboose, Tex jumped Wyoming and knocked his gun away and then- Church: Tex is unconscious! Tucker: Fucking A, I know, that's what I'm saying! Church leans out over the rock and shoots Wyoming in the gut with the sniper rifle Wyoming: Awh! Church: Oh- I hit him! I hit him! I can't believe I hi- I mean, I knew this sniper rifle was awesome. Tucker: This is just like last time! Once Wyoming lost everything seemed to- The camera pans back and Tucker and Church are returned to Red Base in front of Wyoming Tucker: Reset. Wyoming: You know I really can't thank you enough for leaving your tank completely unattended. It was very kind of you old chap. Makes your defeat and humiliation so much easier. Church: Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help. I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves. Save ya some ammo. Wyoming: If it makes you feel any better your death is for a very noble cause. Church: What do you want with Tucker's kid anyway? Tucker: What is going on? Church: Um... we're being held prisoner? Where the hell have you been? Tucker: Church don't you remember any of this? Church: Tucker, what the fuck are you talkin' about? Gary: He knows. Wyoming: How the devil is he keeping up with us? Gary: Irrelevant. Eliminate him. Gary fires the tank cannon at Tucker and misses Tucker: Go, move! Tex look out, he knows where you are! Tex rematerializes as Tucker and Church make their way back down to the canyon Tex: (rematerializing) What? Caboose saunters over the hill Caboose: Church! I am coming to help! Don't start without me! Tucker: Oh, shit I forgot about Caboose! Caboose is sniped in the face Caboose: Eh! I am dead! Church: Caboose! Noooo! Back to Blue Base Sarge: Yowza! Looks like the blue one just got sniped! Grif: Hey, speaking of getting sniped, we should see if the Blues have any ...beer around here? Simmons: What the fuck's that supposed to mean? Grif: I don't know. Sounded a lot funnier in my head before I said it. Simmons: Man, I just had the weirdest sense of déjà vu. Back to Tucker and Church Tucker: Aw crap. Church: Whaddaya mean aw crap? Caboose just got killed. Tucker: Yeah I know, but I'm pretty sure it's okay. Somehow Wyoming keeps looping us through the same events over and over again. And noone but me seems to remember. I don't know how, but every time he gets hurt things just start- Back on top of Red Base in front of Wyoming Church: Yeah? ell, great, glad we could help. I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves. Save ya some ammo. Tucker: Yeah, what do you want with my kid anyway? Wyoming: You don't, remember? Tucker: Remember? You never told me anything. Gary: I think it worked, that time. Wyoming: Apparently. Keep your eye on him next time. Church: The fuck are you guys talking about? Oh you know what, never mind. Keep talking. Waste time until Tex kills you. Wyoming: Oh right, dear Tex. You mean, her? Wyoming lunges at Tex and knockes her down and out again... not that she remembers the first time Wyoming: Oh poor Tex. Never could understand when she was- Tucker steps in behind Wyoming and stabs him through the chest with his sword Tucker: Beaten!? Wyoming: Oh dear! Tucker pulls out of Wyoming (heh) and Wyoming falls to the ground Gary: Reggie. Tucker: That's right bitch. I take care of my kid. Caboose comes trundling over the hill Caboose: I'm coming to help! Don't start without me! Tucker picks up a sniper rifle and shoots it at Caboose's feet Tucker: Caboose, get the fuck outta here! Caboose: Okay bye, I don't wanna help any more. Back to the Reds at Blue Base we go Sarge: Whoa. Looks like the white guy just got stabbed. Grif: Hey, speaking of getting stabbed... I think I have a headache all of a sudden. For some reason I want a beer. Simmons: Man I just had the weirdest sense of... meh what's that thing called? When you, think you've done something, but you don't know if you did it? Grif: How the fuck should I know? Cut to Church and Tucker fleeing from the enraged Gary Church: Tucker, how did you know that was gonna happen? Tucker: 'Cause of Wyoming. You know how Tex said every freelancer had an A.I. and a special ability? Church: Hyeah. Tucker: I think Wyoming can loop us through little segments of time, and he just keeps doing it over and over again until he wins. Church: Wait, what? How many times did we loop? Tucker: Who knows? Doesn't matter now. That cocksucker's dead. Church: No no, it does matter. Don't you remember when we came here to begin with? I got stuck in a loop, and every time I went back, I left a bunch of- Church and Tucker run in to the bottom of Red Base, where they encounter seven Wyomings waiting patiently for them Church: Copies. Wyoming: Hello. Hwahahahaha. Wyoming 2: Hehehehaha. Wyoming 4: Hohohohohohohoho. Wyoming 7: Heh heh heh heh. Wyoming 5: Heh ho hohohoho. Wyoming 3: Huh huh huh huh huh. Trivia *It should be noted that this episode is mostly inspired by Infinity, the third game in the Marathon Trilogy. The plot of Infinity centers around the protagonist looping time and space in an effort to save the universe from the deadly Wrk'ncacnter. As Rooster Teeth has a fairly good understanding of the Marathon games, it seems likely that this is their main inspiration. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5